Into the Rain
by DragonsWillowTea
Summary: As the countryside seems to yield no end insight to the empty life it has brought she finds something finally that peaks her interest but with no clue to who this stranger is...
1. Chapter 1: Ocean of Rain

_AN: Hey everyone! This is going to be my first fan fiction in a long long time. I will ask you to excuse if I have some writing errors and be polite about it. I am using word document. I have dyslexia. I figure I would put it out there. I really work hard on proof reading. Thank you!_

_Ps: I promise this will pick up this is done more to the style of real life meets a Miyazaki feel. 3_

_Now grab a warm blanket and wonderful cup of tea! :3_

_Love,_

_DragonsWillowTea_

I don't own any part of Escaflowne.

_**Into the rain**_

The rain always pours down on days such the one that seems never ending. Pitter-patter of drops and some falling into empty pots now filled with water.

Rain….

That's all it ever seems to do anymore. Just humming drone of it….

The winter months have set in but in the countryside it looks nothing like the north with the flutter of snow powdering the ground with silence. It just pours as if to make the land surrounding the home like an ocean.

A stranded home with a rain that drives through it spraying the water around it more cutting through it like a knife. The flat land of water the house sat in nets to a sharp slop reaching to head up the hillside going towards the mountains.

The train roars through as the windowsill is occupied with pillows and blankets jutting out into the overly soaked grounds that will turn to soggy mud in a few days when the earth catches up to it.

The cat jumps up swiping its tail wishing this storm to pass too. A sigh escapes the lips of a girl sits on the sill staring out at the emptiness of the lack of city life.

Years now have pass since the family of the honey blonde had moved away from the city to escape the stress of it all as well as a inheritance of a old inn created new adventures.

She was the buzz of the town for the first two years since the move and the silence began to set in the calm surroundings. Everything was like a picture book of in it's self.

Track team ideas had been left behind with the old school since the new one had so few members is disbanded the year the family had gotten there.

A longing for something to rejuvenate the heart had begun…

Forest green eyes danced a long the water as the rain poured down rippling each spot. A long drawn sigh escaped into the cold dark house with the clock ticking in the background.

A boy had entered the silent humming scene with a long trench coat making his silhouette seem to create a simple form of a human. Almost like a how a shadow casts one when a person stands still. His reflection stretched towards her home from where she sat.

The feeling of being reached out to lingered inside like a well.

'What was this?'

He turned with his back to her as it neared the center of the scene almost evading her sight with the near by road.

She twisted to better see the figure, which was a fair distance away to not notice someone was watching.

She shifted causing the cat to fall away from the sill in annoyance by losing its view. The feelings began to well as she felt something secretive was about the happen. She had never seen this person in the few years since she started living there.

His coat drops like a curtain with a sword coming out in the cold rain air glistening. She held her breath as she watched it come down to his side slicing the air and the drops of water that dare touch it.

What in the world was this stranger doing?

Each movement of the blade like a dance being careful to make each move and mark. It felt as if it was to go on forever but with in a matter of seconds he rushed off leaving his coat behind towards the mountains.

The house was silent as she jumped from the windowsill racing to the door bare foot dropping the blanket as she broke thought the doors entryway at a feverish pace.

"Hitomi! Where are you going," Her mother yelled out from the kitchen in frustration as the door clambered close with out an answer.

Each step was cold as if being stabbed constantly with small ice needles. Each beat of her bare feet on to the wet soggy mud grass that had not seem to wash away kicked up the muck of sediments.

The jacket lay as it had dropped as she came into the clearing to see where the strange boy had went. No trace of him but a jacket… He was but a dream that left a part of him self in the real world.

She gazed down at it watching the white feather tied to the jacket floating once in a while dipping into the water as drops of rain tried to wash it away.

Picking it up she had a sense of confusion as to what she should do.

She gazed at the almost soaked jacket that was now without an owner. She held it to her now drenched clothing.

"Come back…," She whispered among the rain.

_AN:_

_This is going to be chapter 1 for right now. I just kind of started writing this out of the blue due to the weather where I live being so gloomy and wishing for an adventure myself. I do plan to take this somewhere if enough people wish me to continue. After I upload this I'll work on chapter two and see where it goes._


	2. Chapter 2: Curious Nature

_AN:_

_Welcome back! 3 Thanks for continuing to read my lovely little story! 3 I hope you really enjoy where the story begins to go. I am still deciding if I want to base it in Japan or not. I have lived there and will admit manga isn't far off. The only difference in mountain towns from US and Japan is that it isn't a sudden incline into them. We will see I might mix it up a bit like Miyazaki dose with his love for English made structures. 3_

I do not own Escaflowne… I still love it though! 3

_**Into the Rain**_

Chapter 2

Click.

The door opened with its normal click as sopping wet cold feet walked into the small step area where shoes are placed. Hugging the coat and hoping her mother didn't come out from the kitchen as much clamoring as she could here.

It is the evening where they fix some meals for the guests at the Inn and their own dinner. She leaned forward a bit before closing the door.

She raced through the room dripping water all over the room in small puddles racing to get up the stairs without being seen even if she was leaving a trail of water for her mother to find.

It was the fear of being caught soaking wet that made her nervous. At lease she could drive off and shower in before dinner as if nothing happened.

Since moving to the countryside with her parents and having the small attached house to the mini hot spring bath house it made it easy to sneak around a bit. In this town it was harder to get into trouble for things unless it was obvious who done it.

As she reached her room her pace slowed in the dark hallway of what used to be the old in. She was the only occupant of the entire floor. It was a mystery what were in the other rooms. Maybe more beds or storage rooms now that were once occupied by many other people.

The town is small compared to the city life. It has its charms that make it better than the city but also its sleepy moments that unless one grows up in you were sure to just catnap each and every day by.

Entering the room always scared of how dark the hallway could look at times she placed the coat down on the desk chair pulling out a towel from the closet. The upstairs shower in the house English style house was small with just a sink, toilet, and shower. No closet space and mother felt it best to stay in her room while the cleaning supplies were under the sink.

It was an odd house her Grandfather left them with.

She removed the articles of clothing laying them on the first towel so as to not make the floor wet. She walked over to turn on the mini space heater to finally warm her pale white feet that had lost color from the cold. As stupid as it was she felt the need to find out what had happened to the boy. Her attention lingered back towards the jacket. She went over to the dresser near it grabbing sleep shorts and a tank to provide some warmth.

She kept forgetting even after a few years leaving at the place she had a window and the curtains sometimes slightly drawn back a bit to look out at night into the woods.

The long jacket looked like a well made trench coat when it would be dry it would look like a fine light brown jacket rather than the black mess it had became from the water it soaked. She noticed the feather was now destroyed and hanging by a leather strap with beads above the knot holding it on.

Why did he leave it?

It still retained a faint smell of burned sandalwood and dragons blood oil. She was surprised it stayed on the jacket. She was also puzzled why she felt compelled to keep such an item instead of leaving it for its owner.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed the back of her wet head thinking of what to do.

A small knock on the door came and startled her.

"Hitomi?"

She relaxed and closed her eyes scared from being lost in her mind about the scene earlier, "Yes papa?"

"Dinner is almost ready. I cleaned your puddle trail to keep your mother from scolding you. We had a large group of guests come into day at the Inn who are moving in to town."

She looked up shocked with haste in her voice and excitement, "Oh how many? Does mom need help? Can you tell her I'm Sorry…"

"No. No. It's ok she is handling it she thought you might have forgotten something before you left. She wasn't upset since I was here to help. She just got caught off guard. Just don't worry about the guests and get ready to come down for dinner."

"Um… ok… sure. Thank you papa."

Travelers who's journey has now ended up in this town. She wondered if the boy she saw was part of the family or group that just came in. What was he doing with the sword in the rain?

She lingered a moment before placing on a better set of pants since the rest of the house was colder and mother was wanting to mainly use a fireplace to heat the downstairs.

It was expensive to run the Inn during the winter but not so bad if they managed the house.

The Inn was slightly farther up the mountain side with a small covered walk way up from the house, hence the idea of it being attached. It was like a passage way covered stain glass windows. The inn during the winter gets such little business besides those who come from quiet times in their life. Mostly older couples wanting a winter get away. This year just seemed to be warmer than most winters and the rain poured endlessly.

The winter festival wasn't for another few weeks where we get a good deal of outsiders to visit. Mostly those older couples that like the charm of a storybook country view of the world that seems romantic if there is someone to share it with.

Tying a knot in the jersey long leg bottoms she slipped on some slippers and stood by the heater for a minute till it warmed her covered feet she began to make her way to go down the stairs.

The hallway seemed darker than ever. There was no light up there beside the small bit creeping from under her door in which she had left a mini light on.

She really wanted to look over the jacket but knew she would have to wait till she got back to look it over.

Dinner passed as her mother ate her food quickly rushing to get back to work on making her new Inn guests happy.

She was not your normal type of mother who would yell and scream just she enjoyed this small in as a child and it became her pride and joy. Father was happy to help run it since the job he had when he was in the city was stressful and never had time at home.

He was thankful to have the peace in his life and keep it at a calm steady pace. The dinning area of the Inn was open to locals who enjoyed mothers cooking to keep the place going since it was the only place people had to go when they came to town.

Hitomi finished her meal as quickly too but not to raise suspicions to why she wanted to go back upstairs rather than watch a little bit of TV before bed. She was even skipping her normal shows that they used to watch from her old home.

"I'm a bit tired tonight dad. I am going to go to bed early… Ok thanks for cleaning up!"

"Whoa kido. If you are going to leave me the mess where is my compensation," He said as he pointed to his cheek.

She smirked and kissed his cheek, " I love you too."

She ran up the stairs still laughing at the thought no matter how old she got it might never change. That old man will always want a kiss on the head or cheek as payment for doing extra work. He was happy to do it now that things had slowed.

As she neared the stop she noticed something off.

Her light was off in her room. She walked slowly looking around a bit more fearful than ever before of the upstairs floor. She thought she left a shallow light on before leaving her room.

'Did the bulb go out?'

She paused at the top step looking around ducking behind it as if waiting for a monster while she scanned the room with her green eyes trying to see through all the darkness.

Not a single thing moved….

Slowly she began to stand and rushed to her room. Seeing the evening light fade a little just like when dark clouds hover. The rain was ever going strong.

She clicked the light on that she though she left on. It lightly lit the room with a soft warm glow. Looking to the jacket she decided to make haste and look through it a bit to find out to whom it belonged to. He abandoned it so easily. He must have put something in it to be able to return it.

She reached in the pockets up top to find nothing. Searching for a written tag up by the collar but there was none. This left her puzzled.

A small object fell to the ground out of one of the pocket holes. It bounded and rolled dragging something behind it.

It was a necklace with small gem fixed to it. It was held with silver wire wrap design and blue. She held it up to the light to look at it as she did she saw something move inside. It was beating.

A small round red pearl was pulsing inside. Her eyes widened with shock. It was alive?

Klunk…. Loble loble loble

She jumped as an object fell outside her door rolling on the floor. She quickly placed the necklace on hoping to not loose it before returning it to its owner. She placed it under her shirt to keep it from moving around to much.

"He…Hello?"

Silence fell upon her room.

She sighed hoping it was just the old house making noises or settling still as it shifts and possibly caused something to fall some where else in the house over her paranoia of the hall way.

Setting the jacket to further dry on her chair she cut the space heater to a lower out put and changed back into her shorts crawling into her bed near the window.

She ventured to keep the light on tonight as she stared at the darkness the creeps from near her door as she glances it over. Pulling her covers up to her she lies down and rolls over facing the window towards the trees. She was forever thankful her side of the house faced woods and not the in.

Her eyes began to close as she stared out into the woods still thinking of the boy with his sword and his mystical dance he preformed before her without knowing of her watching eyes.

Both eyes began to grow heavy as she drifted to sleep with something pulling her there…

_AN: _

_I think I have a great idea for the story but I am going to save it for as it progresses. I want to make this fan fic several chapters long. I won't update it as quickly like this unless I have a lot of free time and right now tonight and tomorrow I do. So I might get up to 4 chapters in the next few days._

_Oh what wonders great music, cup of hot tea, and rainy will do… just not a fan of how freaking cold it is._

_Bai bai for now :3_

_DragonsWillowTea_


	3. Chapter 3: Terror in the Night

_AN: So I know I am just not trying to just pop these out left and right. I really was just in a huge writing spirit. I also didn't want to loose the idea I had for it while it was coming through my mind. I mean I am making it up as I go but I do enjoy the ideas that are coming. I might just write a lot then post as I go along so I have something incase I miss a deadline is_

I do not own Escaflowne.

_**Into the Rain**_

Chapter 3: Terror in the Night

Thunk… Thunk… Thunk… The grandfather clock from down stairs seemed to echo through the house louder than ever. Maybe more than she ever noticed before fading.

Silence became of the room as Hitomi's green eyes had closed to release to sleep. The light with in the room flickered before blowing out like a flame of a candle. The shadows of the room began to surround the light forcing it to retreat.

The honey blonde breathing in and out deeply already spirited away to a dream in no time. A figure stood with in the shadows looking over the jacket. It ruffled the jacket and wrapped itself in it, as it became part of the shadow figure. It could only stare from a distance at Hitomi as she slept.

In her dream she stood as she had from earlier during the day watching as the train travel by. She looked down to find a white feather with in her hand she held it delicately in her hand as if it had never been touched by the rain as pure as if it was freshly taken from a bird.

The water felt as cold as it did when she ran out earlier. The cold biting at her feet and ankles with the reflections rippling through out the ocean in which she stood.

The train sounded as she stood in the ocean of rainwater surrounded by forests with the rain traveling slowly in front of her ripping through the water. Simple and quiet as it was, the scene in which she stood, minus the humming of the rain beating down.

The Déjà vu was difficult to take but this is not how the day truly played out. The feather began to lift in her hands. She quickly looked down before it blew out of her hand and she turned quickly to follow on the strange wind to its owner behind her.

Thunk… Thunk… Thunk…

The sounds of the grandfather clock echo with in her ear like her own heartbeat, a steadier beat than her own.

Looking back she saw the back of the strange boy from earlier. This time she could tell some features of him. He seemed to be not that much taller than her and raven colored hair. His body ridged even with the coat he wore.

She opened her mouth to speak to him while raised her hand as if she was able to reach out to touch him.

The mood changed.

It was a fearful sight.

The room began to flood it's self with a black darkness. Ripping through the very scene that was once calm delicate as it really was, now to be torn asunder with anger into a void of black.

Pulling back in fear wanting to scream or let some sound out found she had no voice. The figure before her had disappeared and she was alone before starting to sink with into the void where she struggled.

Hitomi woke in a fright as she fell out of her bed hitting the floor. She was sweating and breathing hard from her dream and looked up to notice her light was off and the room dark.

The sweat rolled down as she looked at her window as it was open and her draped curtain was fluttering from the slight breeze as the rain dripped lightly in. She quickly got up closing it and turned to look around the room.

'What in the world?'

This was a strange event enough as her mind was racing. She walked over trying to avoid anything that may have been moved around and tried to turn on her light. The switch on the small lamp would not turn the light on. She sighed frustrated and switched on the main light.

The room was as is should be with one item missing.

The jacket was not where she left it. It was gone.

Puzzled she just decided to let it go and flipped the light off before crawling back into bed.

It was gone. There was no point in worrying about it after all the strange events. She didn't feel like telling her friends would help the situation at all either.

Thunk… Thunk… Thunk….

The blessed grandfather clock was so loud tonight and seemed never ending in its plight to break the silence of the night.

It must have been her imagination running wild as was her boredom running her in circles with the lack of activities.

Placing herself back into the bed she covered up her self and noticed her feet sticking out from the end of her bed.

'This is what must of made my feet so cold..'

The window still puzzled her. Unless she woke up randomly and opened it she doubt she did it. At this point her clock on the desk was blaring a bright 3am in the morning. Grumbling she pulled the folded blanket near her feet around her to cover where her other bed covers didn't.

She slightly grumbled at how the night's events went. Cuddling up with the blankets to warm herself again she eventually drifted back to sleep without a single disturbance.

The morning broke through and graced her face through as it starts to lighten with the sun rising in the east side of the house that it faced. She grumbled groggily turning away from it not wanting to be woken after having such a rough morning.

"Hitomi! Breakfast," Her mother yelled from the bottom of the steps, "I am going to need your help today! We have some guests to tend to."

Grumbling she tried to ignore it before, "HITOMI! GET OUT OF BED THIS SECOND!"

She quickly scrambled to the door, "Ok! I'm up… I'll be down in a few."

She closed her door and slid down it as she looked around her room still sleepy.

She rubbed her eyes and hoisted herself up off the ground walking over to her dresser to put on some pants and a top. Picking up the brush she took out each knot and noticed her hair was getting longer than ever had it before. It was past her shoulders and she was too lazy to find a place to get it cut short again. She wrapped up her hair and placed it in a ponytail with a clip to hold up the hair better.

Sighing before she left her room she hurried down the stairs facing the mother a little cross at the lack of attentiveness by her daughter.

"Dear hurry up and eat. I'm going to need you to get the sheets out of the room and change them so I can quickly do the laundry. Make sure…"

"Make sure not to bother them if they are in the room. Yes Yes… I got it."

Her mother let a little sigh of relief and sincerely replying, "You will be starting school next week to help with the festival set up. I promise you will be able to leave the house soon to run around. You have all this energy built up from it raining constantly."

Hitomi half smiled, as she was about to rush out of the room.

"Wait… What is this pretty necklace," Her mother asked stopping her.

She looked at her mother slightly puzzled before remembering the item she had picked up from the night before. It had completely slipped her mind when changing her cloths from being groggy.

"Did I buy this for you?"

Hitomi paused thinking of how she should answer, "Yea…. I think we got it on our trip to the bigger city near by. They had the beer festival papa wanted to see."

It was a total lie but she didn't know how to explain without exposing that she went running in the cold sopping rain without a jacket or shoes.

"Huh… ok. Well…," She looked over to the clock, " Oh gosh! Get going! It's rooms 105 and 106. They left this morning to go look at homes and I don't want them coming back at 12pm to a messy room!"

Hitomi ran off to take care of her afternoon as the pendent bounced around. She slowed as she got half way up the walkway and glanced it over before tucking it in her shirt.

Hopefully she would get to leave the house later on that day to visit the mountains to take some pictures. This was becoming a hobby with the small temple up closer to the far end of the road. It was not to far from some abandon buildings that look like a small theme park. As odd as it was this town tried to draw more business but it is said the mountains are haunted with the spirit of the forest wanting to remain vigilant with remaining as beautiful.

The truth is the man went broke before finishing it. They too are English style like the Inn but it faired time better as it was closer to town and the tiny artisan shops.

The town get's some small movies made in it and its placed on some get away shows. Not as many people visit because of the quietness of it till major festivals where those in the surrounding towns come to visit families. The towns north and south of us are much larger with beer festivals and in general more attractions with the historical value. The area stayed quiet because people try to keep out those wanting to sell everything leaving for local artists to have their quiet nature to sell at the larger markets.

Many writers come here for inspiration but unless you are looking for the solace of nature no one really came.

She knew this because many of the kids were more than excited that she had shown up. The movies they made were small independent and gone with in days. The mountains were mysterious because of their aura in the valley. The rumors of ghosts keeps some sales men away while others try to buy the land but have it stolen from them by locals.

The Inn was warmly lit with a Victorian feel inside even if the building wasn't quite that on it's one level. Beautiful molds on the walls and soft colored rooms to bounce the light of as you walk through each room. Some stain glass made the light dance around the rooms people could occupy for reading or writing; each room different than the next with tearoom, library, and fireplace dinning room. It would be like a normal house if it wasn't for all the rooms past this area decorated with their own bathrooms. The house was a dollhouse of ornate portions. Her grandmother loved the beauty of it and collected items to make it feel as such.

The afternoon passed by with a rush you it was like watching life move fast forward in its motion. New tasks were given through out the day as her mother felt the need to clean more and more.

The day had ended on a note of a rush as the sky carried few clouds and the moon shined down on the town. Some stars flickered as she pass with her tasks with her final one to be was to take out the trash her father had forgotten to take. She placed her jacket on to take it to the corner where the collector would pick it up in his truck tomorrow to have it removed.

It was cold enough to see her breath in the night as she lifted the net placing the trash under it so no roaming animals would get it.

The town at times as it winds down and wraps around the side of the lower end of a mountainside with each home bucking up next to each other. The few modern features being the spot lit road with pole lamps. It marked where shadows could not reach as easy.

She looked around the especially quiet night with not a soul wondering. She didn't even see the people staying. At the Far end of town the largest home built in a traditional orient in fashion sat over looking its kingdom. The only thing that seemed to mock its view was our English style Inn. The family of that house had no children and was rarely seen outside of its walls. Most people never needed to venture to the area.

It was the winter that seemed scary with each tree moaning in the wind as its bone bare branches rubbed each other.

Shaking her head she could only wonder what the next few days would add. She looked down at the necklace that seemed to glow brightly under her shirt. She was a bit worried the owner of the necklace might coming looking once again for it and not be so friendly.

_AN: _

_I am going to end the Chapter here. I'm working out some ideas but want to give you a taste of what is to come! 3_

_Thank you for reading!_

_DragonsWillowTea_


	4. Chapter 4: Strangers

_AN:_

_Oh what a start to some excitement! I have been coming down with a cold while being busy. So sadly it has taken me a while to get better. I have another fan fiction I might wright but most of the story will be completely original idea I have thought about writing about. I am debating I will make it on here or I will post it in its own tumblr. _

Into the Rain

Chapter 4: Strangers

Each day passed by quickly with once again ghosts of guests her parents only seem to catch a glimpse of. It was strange because they moved like the wind early before 9:30am, which is when most guests decided to get up for breakfast, besides those few that lay around all day.

The next morning was the first day of Hitomi's brighten and early school year each ticking of the clock from the final day being one less minute of freedom. She had resolved while this was the last good day she will have before the snow storm from the west was to settle in on her that she would venture to the ruins of the theme village park. The hike up the hill took a time to get up there and one had to avoid being seen by those who frequented the temple in order to help prepare for the winter festival.

A small broken paved path forked to the right side of the mountain facing the train where the left took you too the Temple where the Tori Gates stood looking over you as you wondered to the right judging you as you passed. It was foreboding in nature the way it towered over you.

The road quickly turned to dust, as it never was completed in the dirt road being grabbed at by the shrubs trying to reclaim it. Years had past and the path still remained from the heavy trucks that came one by one. Trees blocked the view of the valley it faced with this eerie village coming out of nowhere.

A small train ready to fall off its tracks on the worn side of the mountains. The mountain eating away the small merry-go-round being eaten by the vines wrapping around each horse and carriage as it slowly sinks into the ground.

Each painted building having the paint torn from it with the decorations becoming the crunching chips beneath the feet breaking the silence surrounding. The ground littered with the items that were still decaying, broken tvs, radios, plates, and various food products.

There was no entrance built for the place as much as it looked like small shops that were erected from nothing to have ghosts occupy the spaces. As small breezes blew in one could hear it crying….

Hitomi stop with her hair standing on end with goose bumps.

'Was that the wind,' She asked herself in her mind.

She was to scared to speak or utter the words hello.

A simple word would not come from her lips. She just raised her camera and snapped a picture or two of the forgotten but once loved idea. A china doll laid in the rubble of the place with her face cracked open miss part of her.

The game booths empty but painted with such love and care on the stucco. A dance hall that had its door broken off over looking the valley below took her breath away even if the fear still crept in her that she was being watched.

She took a few shots before turning to leave. As she walked out she looked farther down the road with buildings winding around was dark and seemed to hold a hell where things were moving around in the shadows of the trees.

She started to back away feeling this was the place that was watching her. Something ran to her right in a fierce rush. How could that be when there was just a cliff.

She took haste and began to run back towards the main road as the darkness seemed to be creeping in. This was also strange for the afternoon. It had not been that long since she entered the place and looked around.

Glancing down at her watch as she neared the entrance it was only 3pm. She was shocked by how time had slipped her in this place. She looked back to see what looked like a person walking away from her in the shadows. This person was unusually tall, much taller than the buildings and an average person. As she watched shadow creatures began to pile out of the building they were hiding in that she had not noticed.

Her face caught up with fear in the moment as she saw shadows of different shapes and sizes come out of what she guessed was their homes or hiding places.

'What in the world is going on? Are there really ghosts?'

These puzzling thoughts were going a mile a minute as one that looked like a bear turned to her with blazing read eyes. Another shorter figure looked back with green eyes as what looked like a shadow of a fox ran towards the road looking to her with its red eyes.

She turned and ran towards the main road not looking back. Each step seemed to have felt to go on forever as she could see the main road in sight. She made another stomp of her foot from the run as she stepped wrong and twisted her ankle a bit she hit the ground hard and had ripped open her knee.

This was not something she needed at the moment so close the main road in a scare. She held back the tears to open her eyes to see the shadow fox before her with its red eyes looking at her. She was about let out a scream when it turned to a pale blue white color looking like an actual fox but slightly see through. It made a purring noise and rubbed up against her.

This brought up confusion in her as to scream and try to run or wait till it left. It jumped merrily towards her hurt knee leaning near it and down towards her ankle. She closed her eyes as it examined her then noticed her ankle didn't hurt and her knee no longer felt wet.

The fox stared at her as she opened on eye to look at it and down to her knee. She moved to sit up and look at the little thing noticing it look like a ghost but still more solid than any ghost she had ever seen.

She though for a second, 'Wait, when have I ever seen a ghost to know what to compare to.'

She folded her legs as she sat in the dirt and reached out towards the little creature. A sudden gust of wind that made the trees roar furiously in her direction caused the creature to go back to its frightening black appearance with red eyes sorrowfully running back to the village it once came.

Hitomi looked down at her hand and looked back up to see the path and the side of the mountain grew darker reaching towards her. She got up to finish her small run to the main road that held more light and love than the path once held. Something was angry over her visit and now she believed it even more.

She trotted slowly with her camera and examined it bit by bit to make sure nothing had been broken. This was now becoming an interesting situation with events.

She went home rushing a bit after she got into the house towards the stairs as a angry mother peeked out, "What happened to your cloths?! Did I raise a pig?"

Hitomi winced at the remarks but at least she didn't have the nasty gashes or twisted ankle.

"Sorry, mama…," she squeaked as she headed for the stairs.

As she got into her room she went directly over to the desk and sat down. She was exhausted from everything. She quickly fiddled with her camera over the desk.

She tried to turn on the camera but it wouldn't work. Sighing from frustration she had hoped to see if she had gotten anything unusual. She wouldn't be allowed to touch the downstairs computer with the next day being a school day.

She sat back in her chair looking at the ceiling for answers as if it would give her divine knowledge to why things were against her.

The first day of school meant the first day of preparation for the winter festival. They used this time to get the kids lazy minds working for the big event before sulking back into a normal school life of droned work. The parents agreed this was a much better idea on organizing the events in town since some of the people who ran shows weren't as nimble as they used to be.

The smell of snow would be in the air as normal with small flurries that would not keep school from happening. Only time that would occur would be if the storm decided to take out the power.

The last few hours of the day rushed by with every second ticking away by the Grandfather clock. It was almost headache inducing the sound.

As the family sat down for dinner a rather large gust of wind hit the east side of the house facing the field rattling the windows. The room hushed from the normal chatter. Hitomi could have sworn she heard someone yelling with in it. It gave her chills wondering where such a sound was coming from other than it grinding on the house.

She was worried the storm rolling in would cause quite a fuss at school.

Her mother quickly had her tend her dinner and whisked her away for a hot bath and bed.

As she went through the motions of the rest of the night with the wind battling the house hear and there she entered her quiet room placing some music on to sooth her nerves. She eventually slept well as it hummed in her room with ambient sounds.

The morning rush came quickly as she rushed to put on her winter uniform with a heavy coat to keep her warm. Quickly eating breakfast since school was a decent distance to travel especially in the cold. Just as she was about to head out her mother stopped her and hugged her. This was her mother's tradition in the morning to wish her to always be safe before school. Even from when they lived in the big city. She passed Hitomi her lunch and hurried her on.

The day had a bitter cold unlike most and seemed to bite at her nose, which she tried to bury in her scarf. She quickly started to run down the road to get into town to meet Kari. They weren't in the same class this year due to a change in staff and classroom size.

She got down and started to greet her with a hug as Ryosuke walked up with his shaggy black hair with his nose in a book constantly pushing up his glasses periodically through the walk. He was too shy to talk to Kari let alone any girl.

It was the first of the year but it seemed different. Students were sounding off small whispers as they made there way though the cold.

Kari smirked at this knowing well the town gossip, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We have a new transfer student! They say the family who lives in the mansion decided to transfer their son into our school!"

Hitomi paused for a second before making a strange statement.

"Now I know you dear, Hitomi, have no clue about this since you really aren't from around here. He went to school with us a long time ago before being set off to a big city some say. Like where you used to live."

Hitomi smiled at Kari who knew little about the bigger cities that were surrounding her country town. She knew of the medium size ones to the north and south but nothing of the likes and size of Yokohama or Tokyo.

"I wonder if he is handsome? I also wonder what class he will be in. Promise me Hitomi if he gets in your class tell me all about it. Please! Please!"

Ryosuke grunted at Kari gloating over ever thing. Hitomi chuckled a bit. She looked to Ryo asking, "Well book worm Ryo do you have an input?"

He flushed red looking at Kari for a second, "Nnnn…No… NO I do not!"

Hitomi laughed so hard as Kari held a confused face. Hitomi was the only person the get little Ryo to talk to a female. He could hold conversations with Hitomi casually and often helped with her and Kari's homework. The only time he could talk with out tripping over his words.

Hitomi began to wonder if this new student was the one she saw out in the rain that day. Her face fell to a soft smile thinking about it as Kari glanced at her.

"My dearest Hitomi… Do I pray tell you have are thinking about someone?"

She broke out of her trance and gave her friend a 'you got to be kidding me' look.

"Of all the 3 year here what guy has taken an interest in me," She asked with bluntness and frustration.

Ryo looked at the two, "She has a point."

Kari smacked Ryo for his remark as he almost drops his book fumbling for it in the air.

The three friends made it to school where everyone who had looked at their watches would know they had very little time before the bell would ring. Hitomi waved good bye to the other two swearing to meet them in the their class during lunch.

Each and everyone took their seats as the homeroom teacher quieted down. Hitomi was already lost in her window seat over looking part of the town. The teacher spoke but she disappeared from the world. Her ears perked up as she heard transfer student but she figured with the entire buzz from the rest of the class it was more of a big deal for them. She was once one but many people picked her on for being the city girl was an outcast till Kari came into the picture.

The teacher droned on once again as he talked about the new student. The snow began to fall. Unlike the rain and its constant hum it was silent and soft.

"Ms. Kanzaki! Ms. Kanzaki!"

She looked up quickly not realizing how long she had zoned out, "Yes." She made glanced finally to the front as two hazel brown eyes pierced her causing her to loose her breath. Mess raven black hair that seemed put together in its own way. She felt so small under the glare that was given to her.

"Thank you for joining the class, Ms. Kanzaki. You will take your seat in the empty seat next to her."

She glanced at the seat next to her wondering when it ever was so vacant. It was written all over her face she was not exactly happy to be next to such a cold person. At least the rain and snow were more inviting than this guy was.

She felt the necklace start to warm up inside her shirt but refused to pull it out knowing she would get it confiscated or worse someone would try to take it as their own like a "present." She never understood why the kids were so spoiled here more so in the city.

That or because she never had a problem with all the people she ever grew up with. She guessed that is why it was such a pack mentality here. Kari explained that it was because of the old family pecking orders. She always thought this a rather odd notion in the countryside.

She felt bad she didn't catch the new students name. Now asking to share books was going to be awkward with no name to address him by.

"Do you mind," The new student asked as looked at her and down at the book, "You don't seem to be using it."

She glared at him, "Ask nicely and I might share with you."

He scoffed taking her book, which left her jaw of her mouth slightly ajar. Closing it just before he could make another rude remark she pulled out paper and a pencil to take notes that he proceeded to take off her desk for his own purpose.

"What is wrong with you? You think you rule this place?"

Some students looked back at her like she was crazy and began to whisper.

The teacher paused and looked at the class, "What the matter Kanazki? Why is your desk bare?"

Not normally one to make rude remarks, "Your majesty here decided he is entitled to what is on my desk."

The teacher went wide-eyed at the remark and the raven-haired boy chuckled.

'Ok… What kind of joke was this,' She thought looking at all the people in the room.

"Well Kanzaki," the hazel eyes sat glaring at her as her gaze locked with his, "In some respects I do. Do you not know who I am?"

"A spoiled brat with no manners?"

The class erupted with comments as he began to laugh, "I have manners for those who have respect. I am Van Fanel. I am part of the family who sits at that large house on the mountain side."

She looked to the side and with a slight whatever face and back at him, "Ok. So?"

His glances turned dark and less amused as the teacher tried to quiet the class. Sighing over the everything before shaking her head, "Fanel… That is your name right? I'm not a country girl and I don't necessarily pay attention to what most people find important here."

She reached over grabbing her paper and book back letting him keep his newly acquired pencil. She was now finding it hard to breath as the necklace seemed to be placing a pressure on her chest with the heat. Placing her had over her chest a bit.

Placing her things in her bag she turned to her teacher. "If you don't mind I am going to the infirmary," She said as she packed her things and he motioned her to leave to gain some control over his class.

He didn't want to punish Kanzaki since she was on of the better students in class who was a bit brazen in her own way at times.

She looked down as the necklace was glowing bright under her hand where she decided to leave it. Rushing out of the room she headed down the hall trying to reach the nurses office.

This left a rather intrigued and flustered Van. He was not one to take those kinds of remarks from an outsider.

Hitomi laid in the bed closest to the window with the snow going. She felt the pressure go away as she got farther and farther away from class. She was starting to wonder what made it have such a reaction. She placed it outside of her uniform as she rolled over and drifted to sleep a bit. She felt exhausted by the pressure and fighting it off.

A tapping noise came about on the edge of her bed as she glanced down with sleepy eyes at the hazel eyes glaring at her. She groaned as she tried to pull the covers over her head.

Ripping them off her she felt now a little embarrassed this occurred.

"You have something of mine. I don't take kindly to those who steal," He spoke with a cold tone.

"What are you talking about? I just met you. How could I steal from you?"

He darkly chuckled and looked at her, "I think you do know what you took from my very coat that day."

She sat up quickly as the pendent draped around her neck. She was now very confused as to what and who he was.

"How did you know…"

"I have my ways Ms. Kanzaki," He moved and sat on the end of her bed. He glared at her with a fierce look ready to take her out of this world like no other.

'What was is guy's problem?'

"I only wore it to not loose it," She gave him a stern but confused look as she studied him, "I have a tendency to loose things other wise."

She saw the same strong arms tense, as they were that day in the rain yielding the sword around. She took the necklace off and went to hand it to him.

He went to reach for it as she pulled back for a second, "Wait… In return you leave me alone."

"This isn't a bargaining piece you have there."

"If it wasn't for me holding on to it you might have lost it in that muck as your jacket that you magically were able to obtain were wasting away…. Wait how did you get it back?"

He smirked that sent shivers down her spine. She realized that she shouldn't of asked that maybe not wanting to know the answer.

Wincing, she placed it back on and decided to gamble a bit, "I think I will hold on to this till you decide if you want to continue to steal my things."

He frowned, "That would be unwise of you."

"I'll mangage…."

The lights flickered as she looked out to the direction of the Inn. She looked more afraid of what was towards there than of Van. He watched her as she slowly turned back to him. "As… As… I was… um saying."

He pulled back a bit wondering if she had heard the same dreadful noise that was carried in on the wind as darker clouds began to loom.

"Fine hold on to it. I won't bother you until I truly need it back. Don't go into the woods with it. That is my only warning."

"What if I do," She asked hoping he would not guess she already did.

"Once again another unwise choice it would be of yours," He said leaving papers on her bed, "That's our home work."

"Fanel," She called to him as he was leaving, "Thank you."

He was confused why such a statement would come out of her mouth. He didn't bring her the papers because he wanted to.

She climbed out of the bed placing the papers into her bag, as she didn't noticed that it was already lunch time. The bell rang through the halls as she left and people began to pile out.

Whispers had already spread some how in the short period after lunch started with a Kari looking for her franticly.

An:

I wrote a bit more than normal and felt this might be a good place to stop and give you a bit of what is to come. I have been reviewing what I plan to happen. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! 3

Till next time!

DragonsWillowTea


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Enemies

_An:_

_Ah and another chapter on the way! Yep you guessed it. I started to write it right after I got done with the others. I will let you know when I get ready to slow down more. Just to understand why I am able to put them up so quickly is that I currently am with out a job and looking really hard. It's been a struggle. I have two possibilities lined up which will cut down my writing time but I will continue to write my ideas down on paper scraps. I have been researching Haikyo's, Japanese for urban exploration. I have a love hate relationship with abandon left over places. So most of my ideas are from that. I was thinking if this story goes well would anyone want to see paintings or drawings for this? Leave a review and let me know or message me. I am not a scary shadow monster! Nom nom nom! RAWR! LoL_

_I know I make a few slower parts but since life isn't always a rush to excitement and there is a lot of downtime I try to make it realistic to enjoy the characters more as they are._

_Warning it might get a little scary going forward and a little graphic in context to monsters._

_Discalimer: Don't own Escaflowne or its characters. _

Into the Rain

Chapter 5: Dangerous Enemies

Kari chatted at lunch about every screw up Hitomi caused herself as if it wasn't already self evident in its own nature. She just sulked as all the stares and gossip over lunch were about the infamous 'Hitomi Kanzaki the stranger outsider.' It was almost enough to loose one's will to eat lunch.

There was time left before the bell would sound as she packer her lunch and decided to head back to the second half of classes which would be mostly how each class will help the festival. Personally she wished she could just help the temple with their quiet activities.

She stopped to wash her hands with in the girl's restroom and ran in to Merle. She grumbled at the sight of the pretty fiery red head that all the guys loved to chase since she 'matured' in the physical sense of the term.

"Oh girls look what the cat dragged in? Did you really think that stunt you pulled in class on our schools new Prince was a smart one," She hissed at Hitomi with four other girls behind her.

This day seemed to get worse and worse.

The bell had already ran as Hitomi walked in with her head sulked over walking over to her chair.

The teacher said nothing knowing it could only mean one thing with her cloths in a slight shamble. Most teachers never got on to her for all the picking on she suffered after the first year. She would have socked Merle had it not been she would of caused another issue with her parent and that catty woman.

Van was amused by the sight of Hitomi slightly ruffed up.

He glanced her over with please that they other girls were already fighting. She turned and glared as she had a swollen side of her mouth with a fresh cut and red hands from them being stepped on with small bloody cuts that had been slightly cleaned up.

"Hope you're real happy," She sarcastically said in whisper.

His smile was whipped off as if he had a pang of regret. He wondered where such a feeling came from. He guessed it was because he never thought it would get to the point of marking someone.

The day rushed by, every thing else seemed to move quickly the final bell for the day ended earlier this week than it normally will in the weeks to come. Fanel was quiet in his seat as most of the class left. A few girls came up to the door to peek at the sleeping prince that dosed off in class.

The last few people in class quickly did their thing leaving Hitomi to clean the floors. Merle came in scolding at Hitomi and tried to wake the prince but he refused to budge. Hitomi shook her head and just continued to clean the room. Her partner in crime had left the scene not wanting to be caught with her.

Her only saving grace was Kari and Ryo.

They both stopped by her room with the ever still-sleeping monster.

"Hitomi! Are you going to be done soon? We are going to stop by the small café Ryo's mom runs to get something warm and good."

She smiled despite the sleeping bear, "Not unless you help me…. Then I will buy you a treat!"

Van suddenly got up and grabbed the other broom in the room. She blinked while Kari smiled excitedly and began to help dragging the confused Ryo in with her. They all worked together as they put the room together. Hitomi went to gather her stuff as he grabbed his.

"Are you coming," Hitomi asked looking over at him as evil smirk crept on his face.

"You owe me a treat right," he stated not really asking.

She just laughed at his arrogance as she spoke, "Yes, I will get you something for helping."

Kari was jumping at joy for new company, "Don't skimp on me either Hitomi!"

All four began to leave the school as the wind kicked up more. Hitomi was about to place on her shoes when she noticed they were icy. She sighed loudly in frustration.

"Are these people 3 years old?!"

Kari pulled the spare pare from her locker she always had since she became friends with Hitomi.

"Time you start carrying your back ups again," Kari stated with a bit of a frown, "It's to cold to be pulling these things.

"If It wasn't for Mr. Big shot here, no offense, I wouldn't be going through this again," She said pointing to Van.

He nodded his head like 'yeah yeah just blame it on me.'

They all gathered up as Kari took her arm as they head out into the snow. Ryo pulled out his umbrella with his nose once again in his book.

Van looked confused as he walked with the little group behind Hitomi. His only idea was to not go home right away and this honey blonde haired girl seemed ok with her spunk and fire. His main goal was to talk to her later about the things she saw. She seemed to keep that to herself either because she knew Kari was a mouth or because it was one heck of a tall tale.

As they reached the shop Van grabbed her arm, "We need to talk for a moment."

Kari giggled. Hitomi motioned her to stop angrily, "Fine out with it."

He looked up at her two friends and back to her, "Without them."

She motioned to Kari she would meet them inside and walked a bit down the cold and quickly filled road with snow.

"What is it, Fanel?"

"Call me Van. I hate that blasted last name."

She scrunched up her nose at that wondering why someone would hate their own last name unless it was something that actually worthy of making fun of.

"I'll get the others in class to stop if you don't talk about the rainy night or the pendant," Van spoke softer than earlier.

"I don't care to know your secrets," she said as she removed the necklace passing it to him, "This is yours." She took his hand and placing the necklace into it closing it up.

"If you stop them from picking on me I won't utter a word. Besides I have my own questions about the mountain and I don't want your issues to hinder me."

He looked at her with his brow raised.

"Let's just say, Van. I have had my fair share of weird things happening up near the Inn to be worried about more so than your magical sneaking into my room."

Turning she started to walk towards the shop moving her jacket closer to her.

"Hitomi… Did you travel to the abandon park," He asked gaining a growl in his voice.

Turning back to look at him, "Yes I did. I didn't believe any of the ghost stuff. I often did small Haikyos near my part of town."

He roared in anger, "What did you do?"

Getting upset at his tone returning it back on to him, " I went and looked around. Got scared and came home. I did nothing."

He grabbed her by the collar and pulled it up, "You angered the gods."

She pushed him off and pulled down the collar, "That wasn't a god on the mountain, Van. I don't know that that was, but it was far from godly. It was more mad the shadow fox came up to me. Oh now I sound crazy!"

His jaw dropped a bit, "You saw the other shadows?"

"Yes. Now Lets go inside it's cold! I am not built for this kind of cold," Hitomi insisted to end their conversation.

"No, we…," He spoke before she cut him off.

"We nothing. You want answers then after school help me again. Right now I am going to freeze before all your questions get answers," She stated frustrated.

"You don't, " He started to raise his voice with a hint of joy and oozing frustration. She pointed back to the shop giving him a stern look. "Van Fanel if you don't more right now forget you free drink and cake."

He gave up growling as he walked back to the shop letting her trail behind. Looking back he kept staring at how pretty she was with the snow lightly falling on her small frame and her honey blonde hair covering part of her chin where the mark was made. Her green forest eyes reflected like emeralds against the falling snow and her fair skin.

Once again he was lost as to why he thought this. Had her holding on to his heart caused this? He had never lost the necklace before which held his beating heart. As she neared before going in he stopped her taking her hand and placed the pendent in it. She looked up lost by the action. He felt safer she held on to it since he was so careless.

"Don't lose it," He stated softening his gaze with a warm smile she never though she would see on a guy like him. He definatly was a strange one but not bad on the eyes. He removed his jacket looking around the small coffee and tea shop. The shop was dark except the large candles that kept the place in a warm glow.

Ryo looked at them puzzled, " What took you two so long? It's getting colder."

"This one was wanting an "apology" for my "rudeness" earlier," She scoffed into a laugh pointing back at him.

Van rolled his eyes as he pilled the chair back and she took it. She giggled at doing so and he had no clue what to do. Ryo shook his head as he got everyone drinks and a few small cakes.

"Ryo, I love your mom's cooking no matter how much it makes me feel fat," Hitomi said before digging a fork into it.

Van finally sat down surrounded by the other as Kari blabbed on about her winter vacation with Hitomi and Ryo intently munched on their snacks listening.

The warm tea was soothing on the cold evening as the clock ticked away. Hitomi looked up and almost choked on her drink, "Oh my god I have to get home!"

She rushed packing her things up quickly placing her jacket on and scarf, "Put it on my tab Ryo!"

"You don't have a tab and you know she makes extras for us to eat," He yelled at her as she left.

Van looked at Hitomi and back at Ryo, "That scoundrel gets free cakes from your mom's shop?"

Ryo just laughed at Van's confused and contorted face. "You sir are not used to people like her and us," Kari spoke to him wiping small tease from how tickled she got by him.

He felt awkward and out of place between the two as they sat there talking. He had never had friends like them or met a fierce girl like Hitomi willing to snap back.

Ryo noticed Van was lost in thought, "I'm glad you became friends with her."

Van looked up.

Ryo continued, "She is different and brings people together once you get to know her. Kari worried because she is often left alone since you know how they like to be in cliques around here. She says they try to hard to be like city folks."

Van smiled a slight bit at this, "She is sure strange."

Kari chimed in, "Yes but she has a spirit most people don't always wish to see. Just don't pick on her too much. We only recently got her smiling and laughing. I am worried Merle will bully her badly again and I see that she has started to again. You are our schools new "prince." That makes her a big target again."

He finished his tea after listening a bit longer before standing to leave. Thanking them both he had a lot on his mind other than school related.

He became more and more cut off from his surroundings as he began to think of what had occurred with Hitomi in the woods. The elders said it was the beasts of the woods causing the issues. What had they not told him? What demon would have the power to over come the mountain spirits?

He gathered his things to brave the cold once more before his long trek to the mansion on the opposing mountain.

Hitomi entered the door relieved. She had already placed the necklace on after leaving not wanting the others to notice. She was a bit happy to win the friendship of the bear. He seemed bored of the other people who gossiped like so many before do when you changed places.

Her mother popped out of the kitchen once in a timely fashion to greet her daughter and ask how Kari was doing; if the bookworm Ryo was going to help us again this year at the shop. She smiled at the normality of some of the day but still cautious of much that was not normal.

Her mother noticed her cheek and bruised cut up knuckles and knew once again their daughter was bring pick on again by the school bullies. Hitomi just would have to deal with it again since her mother could not afford the yelling she got from one of the other families that tried to blame Hitomi for the nasty black eye. Her mother received nasty letters from some of the upper crust of the area who began to up charge her for small things.

It calmed down. Hitomi only hoped Van would keep his word on getting the classmates to stop. She went to take a hot bath before coming down for dinner. Her mother always felt it helped wash away the tension we face on horrible days in order to make the next day better.

It was peaceful… Something the past few weeks have not been with her wish for a little excitement in her life.

She thought back to Van on the rain filled day she wondered what he was rushing to fight. She sank into the tub looking up. She and him had a lot to talk about when they next decided to meet in secret.

Her mother called for her to hurry that dinner was ready. She didn't know she had been in the bath for over an hour lost in her thoughts. She quickly drained the tub and dried off.

Wrapping her ever-growing longer hair into a bun to dry with some waves in it. Dressing quickly in her pj's her mother freshly washed and waiting.

Hitomi quickly ate as the snow eventually stopped with in the night to give way for the new storm coming later on in the next few days. They talked about hoping the temperatures would remain cold and the snow would not turn to rain before the festival.

She wondered up the cold dark stairs for the first time that night looking down at the dark empty hall that still spooked her as she quickly made her way to her room closing the door quickly as if you leave unwanted guests out. It was silly of her to have such thoughts as teenager but still it lingered as she was in fear of the new monsters she had seen in the mountain.

Placing the heater on while to warm the room she crawled under the cold sheets that felt like they had just been taken out of the freezer box. She paused before trying to get some rest went over and turned on the light where she had replaced the bulb that went out last time.

Returning to her cold bed she placed herself under the covers to warm herself. She started to drift off to sleep with the light soothing warmth of the lower setting and hum of the heater. She was able to sleep easy facing the snowy windowsill with the curtain still slightly peeked open if she wanted to look out.

Her dreams swam with her the one family trip to see her fathers family. She was in the shallow part of the ocean water that was protected by some rocks so it was rather calm with fewer waves in the cove. She floated in her dreams with the warm sun beating on her face.

A figure blotted out the sun as she tried to open her eyes to look up and eventually making out the face. She was in sock as she went under the water and thrashed wildly. She just saw Van.

His laughter bellowed out as she came back to the surface getting ready to stand when the scene changed to the field. She began to wonder why him and now.

"I told you Hitomi. I have my ways," Van said smirking at her shock.

She was in a white summer dress as she stood no longer in a swim suit from her memories.

"What's going on?"

"We need to talk some more. Why not use this time to do it."

"You have got to be kidding me! Van, this is MY dream," Hitomi spoke sternly stomping her foot, "I am suppose to be resting not having you… You…. Invade it or something!"

He tried to control himself from laughing raising his eye brows in amusement with the smirk still sitting on his face.

"What did you see up there," he spoke with a stern cold voice looking at her getting down to the reason he was there.

She sighed as she turned her head to the side and just gathered her thoughts before speaking, "I saw a tall shadow thing that had arms and legs almost as tall as the trees it brought at darkness I had not seen before chasing me away after it noticed me."

She paused and wrapped her arms around her like she was cold. Van shifted to get her to look at him as if to say 'And?'

"It also had these piercing eyes red eyes."

Van exhaled deeply as if disappointed in her answer, " That was no demon. That must be the god of the mountain you disturbed. Were there others?"

She look back at him angry, "Yes they all looked like shadow blobs in shapes of animals with red eyes but the big one was not the same as them. The fox was not scary and helped me."

He looked at her confused, "Did you say fox?"

She nodded, " He changed to a see through blue and white fox."

He rubbed his chin thinking on things.

"Besides…. Why is this so important you have to keep bothering me for all this." she asked him a bit annoyed and wanting him to leave.

Van shrugged and pushed her back as she fell waking her from her sleep. Sitting up quickly she looked around the room and sighed of frustration. This boy was giving her more trouble than she ever wanted.

She plopped back down into her bed mumbling to herself, "I'm going to get that ravened haired nut job."

Sighing she stared out the window for a second before closing her eyes to return to sleep.

Hitomi ended up waking up exhausted in the morning almost making her late to get out the door to catch up with her friends. She had already closed the door and started on her way to the road before getting and uneasy feeling something was watching her.

She stopped on the road and kept her face towards the ground starting to look from the corner of her eyes. She looked up before yelping at the sight before her.

She dropped her lunch and covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her scream rising.

A massive blob of a humanoid figure stood at the edge of the woods glaring at her with its red eyes as its body emitted black smoke from its black shadow figure. It was very solid and stared at her.

Quickly dropping down she grabbed her lunch and started running for Kari and Ryo. She bolted with tears in her eyes as the creature began to chase after her once more. Her heart in her throat as she raced with the beast behind her.

All people noticed as the gust of wind starting to tear the street apart a bit. She rounded the corner before running straight into someone pushing them into the snow. She held on to their jacket tightly not caring the cold snow was making her clothes wet.

"Get off me," the groaning voice of Van stated.

She looked up at him with tears running down her face looking back as her breath was heavy and wild. He rubbed his head as he started to sit up as she moved back. He looked down at her face as she tried to collect herself but couldn't.

"What is wrong with you?"

She had no words and didn't disturb her as Kari came running up to her, "Hitomi what in God's name got you so worked up?"

She bet over as Hitomi reached over pulling her close and just wept in to her friends shoulder. Van stared at the crying Hitomi as his writhed in pain. He didn't understand what was wrong. Was she really that scared of some mountain god? He knew they were scary to some but this made no sense. He began to wonder if she was right in calling it a demon.

_AN:_

_Here is where I stop for tonight… Aka midnight my time for lack of sleep! I hope you enjoy the thrill it's going to get bumpy folks. The slightly graphic part comes into the next chapter._

_Love,_

_DragonsWillowTea 3_


End file.
